megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsuya Suou
Tatsuya Suou is the protagonist of Persona 2: Innocent Sin and a Major Character in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Though his name is set default as "Tatsuya Suou" in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, players can change his default name. A senior student enrolling in Seven Sisters High School, Tatsuya Suou is the younger brother of Katsuya Suou, a police detective. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Protagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Playable Character *Persona 3: Who's Who Guest Design Tatsuya has brown hair, brown eyes and normal tanned skin. He is frequently seen in a Seven Sisters uniform, consisting of a black jacket and black pants adorned with white stripes, and wears matching sneakers. Additionally, he wears a white shirt and a sky blue necktie. A black wristwatch can be seen on his left arm and his belt buckle has a distinctive lion design. His childhood self, in contrast, is dressed in much lighter coloured clothing: a white t-shirt with a light blue design. In ''Eternal Punishment, Tatsuya sports a red motorcycle outfit with a hood and the suit's jacket has a black rotated cross on it. He wears the same shoes as in Innocent Sin and has a gray mark on his right arm. Personality Tatsuya Suou is the primary Protagonist of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Following the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent Protagonist, and his personality is decided and portrayed by the player's in-game actions and decisions. Often felt shunned by his more successful brother, Katsuya Suou, Tatsuya has a pattern of skipping classes with his partner, Anna Yoshizaka. According to one of the students enrolling Seven Sisters High School, Tatsuya always attends school, but skips the classes and lessons. Tatsuya, in Eternal Punishment is characterized as a fairly passive individual and a brooding figure. Upon Tatsuya's first meeting with Maya, who lost her memories and friendship they've once shared in the past, refers Tatsuya as the "déjà vu kid", swearing that she had definitely seen Tatsuya somewhere. While in Innocent Sin, Tatsuya's brother is portrayed as a serious, but aloof brother to Tatsuya, Eternal Punishment reveals that from Katsuya's point of view, he was trying his best to be a good brother to Tatsuya, and Tatsuya was the one who shunned him. Profile Persona 2 ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' One day, Tatsuya gets a letter from Lisa Silverman about a student from their school being kidnapped by the gang leader of Kasugayama High School telling him to go to the Sumaru Prison alone if he wants her to live. Lisa goes with him to face Eikichi and it's revealed that the letter was a ploy set up by Eikichi's friends to get Tatsuya to join their band, Gas Chamber. Lisa derides Eikichi, prompting him to fight them both with his Persona. Lisa awakens her Persona after being attacked with Aqua, and Tatsuya awakens his Persona during the fight, and uses Agi on Eikichi, although all 3 pass out and meet Philemon. He tells them about their Personas, and that rumors are becoming reality. Intrigued, Lisa decides to test calling the Joker to see if the rumor did come true, and tries, along with Ken, Takeshi, and Shogo, while Tatsuya, Eikichi, and Miyabi watch. However, in doing so their plans backfire, calling forth Joker. Joker angrily expresses his hostility to the party, and mentions that they once did something horrible to him. Joker then attacks the party, along with summoning demons. Although they manage to fend him off, they all become intrigued about Joker's words, and decide to investigate them. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Tatsuya returns as a major character in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Following after the events of Innocent Sin, Tatsuya is the only one who recalls the memories that he and his friends had forged in the past. Set after the events of previous adventure, Maya instead takes the role of the silent Protagonist. In Eternal Punishment, Tatsuya swaps his Seven Sisters High School Uniform for a red cyclist's jumpsuit. Also, before the events of the game and up to a certain point, Tatsuya attempted to cover the incidents indicating the return of Nyarlathotep; these efforts had a lukewarm success at first, considering he did not manage to stop Tatsuya Sudou's campaign of terror or many of the subsequent events. His fervor in working alone and not allowing Katsuya, or more importantly, Maya, into his investigations, was explained as Nyarlathotep revealing the spell Philemon had used to restore the world following the events of Innocent Sin would be undone if either Maya, Eikichi, Lisa or Jun had their memories of the previous timeline restored, even branding him to remind him of the fact. In the end, Tatsuya was allowed to forget about his friends and the adventures they had shared - at the cost of forever shattering the bonds he had forged through them and barring Katsuya from pursuing any relationship with Maya for fear of what her presence might do to Tatsuya. ''Persona 3'' Tatsuya Suou makes a cameo appearance in Persona 3 as part of Trish's show, Who's Who. He is described as "Smoking hot" and in his 20's. Trish discusses that he intends on becoming a policeman like his brother, Katsuya Suou. Tatsuya is also the online screen name for the protagonist in the English version of the game when interacting with the Hermit Social Link. Contact ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Solo Contacts * Do Impressions: Tatsuya does an impression. * Persuade: Tatsuya attempts to persuade the enemy. * Discuss Manliness: Tatsuya talks about manliness. * Death Stare: Tatsuya stares at the enemy. Group Contacts * Tatsuya + Eikichi: Eikichi challenges Tatsuya. (Available from start, can be lost if Tatsuya admits Eikichi is better than him during the Kasugayama High School dungeon) * Tatsuya + Lisa: Lisa acts defensive of Tatsuya. (Available from start, can be lost if Tatsuya chooses someone else as his lover after the Shadow Lisa fight and regained later in Xibalba if he says he likes her as a friend) * Tatsuya + Maya: Maya tries to get Tatsuya's attention. (Gained if Tatsuya answers Maya's questions correctly in the bomb shelter) * Tatsuya + Yukino: Tatsuya and Yukino beat up the enemy. (Gained if Tatsuya tells Yukino that he is good with his fists during the Club Zodiac dungeon) * Tatsuya + Eikichi + Yukino: Tatsuya, Eikichi, and Yukino beat up the enemy. (Gained with Tatsuya + Yukino Contact) * Tatsuya + Jun: Tatsuya and Jun flirt with each other. (Gained by choosing Jun as Tatsuya's lover after the Shadow Lisa fight, and/or by not saying you hate him at the Leo Temple) * Tatsuya + Jun + Maya: Maya and Jun comment on their growth and recollect about their past. Tatsuya observes. (Available when Jun joins the party) Battle Quotes ''Innocent Sin'' *"Your death will be quick!" (when entering a battle) *"Out of my way!" (when entering a battle) *"Ugh, I can still do this!" (when entering a battle on low HP) *"Huh!" (when attacking) *"Haah!" (when attacking) *"Ergh!" (when attacking) *"Too late!" (when attacking) *"Oof!" (when hit) *"This is it!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Come!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Get set!" (when using Fusion Spells) *"Grand Cross!" (when using Grand Cross) *"Nova Kaiser!!" (when using Nova Kaiser on Apollo in Innocent Sin) *"Ugh..." (when KO'ed) *"Bad luck, running into me." (after winning a battle) *"Know your enemy before you pick a fight!" (after winning a battle) *"Sorry about that." (rare victory quote) *"I just got lucky." (rare victory quote) *"You got off easy this time!" (when retreating) *"You better watch your back!" (when retreating) *"Being a man means..." (when succeeding with the Discuss Manliness contact) *"Listen." (when succeeding with the Persuade contact) *"Look into my eyes." (when succeeding with the Stare contact) ''Eternal Punishment'' *"You okay with that?" (when entering a battle) *"Don't get in my way!" (when entering battle) *"I can still fight!" (when entering battle on low HP) *"Hah!" (when attacking) *"Not good enough!" (when attacking) *"You're slow!" (when attacking) *"Persona!" (when summoning a Persona) *"I need you now!" (when summoning a Persona) *"Follow me!" (when using Fusion Spells) *"Let's go!" (when using Fusion Spells) *"It's over!" (when using Nova Kaiser on Apollo in Eternal Punishment) *"Sorry about that!" (after winning a battle) *"You are not good enough." (after winning a battle) *"You were lucky this time!" (when retreating) *"Did we lose?" (when KO'ed) *"I'm sorry......everyone! (game over) Gallery Trivia * Tatsuya stands out among Shin Megami Tensei protagonists, in the regard that he has an official name in his games. Also, in Eternal Punishment, he actually speaks like a normal character - mainly because he's not the main protagonist anymore. *The subtitles of both games in the Persona 2 dualogy refer to Tatsuya. His "Innocent Sin" in the first game is his refusal to forget about his memories with his friends because he's afraid of being alone, even though he needs to in order to save the world and Maya. Ironically, his "Eternal Punishment" in the second game is to not only live in the original world where all humans outside Sumaru City are dead, and his friends are living in another reality, but during the game's events, has to live in a world where no one but him remembers the events of the first game and his friendships. *Tatsuya is always seen carrying a zippo lighter, engraved with the words "What's most important can't be seen with one's eyes." *The exchange of Tatsuya and Jun's treasures is reflected on their exclusive Personas. Tatsuya's Vulcanus and Apollo are fire-elemental (lighter), while Jun's Chronos is the god of time (wrist watch). Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Protagonists